Lily of Letter
by Radh06
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 2!] Chap 2 hasil kolaborasi antara author UpiSuandi dan saya-Radh06-. REPOST. Kehidupan normal Sehun yang di buat merasa nyaman akan kehadiran surat dari 'Dia' setiap satu kali dalam seminggu, jangan Lupa dengan kehadiran Luhan namja manis sebagai penghancur kenormalan nya tersebut. HunHan. Yaoi! [Author : UpiSuandi]
1. Chapter 1

_Tittle : Gwechanna Sehun-ah (REPOST)._

 _Rated : T_

 _Author : UpiSuandi_

 _Cast : Oh SEHUN & XI LUHAN, other Cast. (YAOI!)_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

* * *

Jalanan beraspal penuh debu yang berasal dari lapangan luas yang berada di tepi kanan-kirinya, seorang lelaki dengan postur tegap menelusuri jalan tak berpenghuni itu dengan senter di tangan kanan nya sambil berteriak mencari secercah harapan hidup, kaki tak beralas itu terus menyusuri jalan kedepan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia takut, hanya dia penghuni di tempat ini, perut nya terus bergemuruh minta di isi sedangkan jalanan ini benar-benar belum berakhir dari tadi.

Secercah harapan muncul ketika jalan _nya_ mulai berbelok dan langit yang sangat biru mulai tampak, dengan terseok-seok kaki dengan berlumuran debu itu mulai menambah panjang langkahnya, bibir nya pun sedikit-sedikit mulai naik membentuk kurva indah sejalan dengan semakin dekat pangkal harapan nya itu. 'Wow' gumam nya, terkagum dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan untuk dirinya. Padang rumput segar yang pasti menjadi tempat rekreasi terbaik para sapi, apa ada _humans_ sepertinya di padang ini?

"OOOOOOOOOY"

"SESEORANG TOLONG AKU! AKU LAPAR! OOOOOOY!"

Hening, benar-benar hening. Meski sudah berlari maksimal hanya rumput terbelai angin yang menyapa nya. _But wait,_ disana ada sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup besar, meski sedikit kusam. Dengan penuh senyuman dan semangat membara si Lelaki melanjutkan lari nya yang tertunda demi mendapatkan sepotong roti dan sebotol air.

"OOOOOOOY!"

"AWAS ADA BATU!" oh lelaki itu merasa ada suara lain yang terasa indah di indra pendengaran nya! Tunggu, berarti dia masih ada harapan pulang. Oke suara nya bersumber dari arah belakang si lelaki, untuk memastikan nya si lelaki mencoba menengok kearah belakang nya dan…

Brugh!

.

.

BRUGH!

"OH SEHUN BANGUN CEPAAAAAAT!"

Oh my god! It's just dream..

"BERISIK! AWW BERAAAAAT!"  
"CEPAT BANGUN,"  
bugh..bugh..bugh

"BAGAIMANA AKU BANGUN JIKA TUBUH KU SAJA KAU TINDIH DENGAN BADAN MU YANG BERAT ITU!"

"DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR! CEPAT BANGUN _OEMMA_ SUDAH SELESAI MEMBUAT SARAPAN,"

"Huh Mimpi itu lagi…"

.

.

"Pagi Hun,"

"Pagi _Appa_!"

"Nanti kamu makan siang diluar ya! _oemma_ Cuma masak sarapan, banyak penerbit yang mengirimkan bukunya hari ini. Uang nya ada diatas kulkas dan jadi anak baik selama menjaga rumah, _arra!"_

 _"_ _Ne.."_

* * *

 ** _Sehun POV_**

Punggung ku terasa panas karena terlalu lama bersandar di _sofa_ , 4 jam sudah jempol ku memencet _remote televise_ asal, acara nya tidak ada yang menarik. Liburan sekolah ini membuat ku jenuh. Kegiatan nya pun seperti siklus yang berulang, bangun-makan-tidur dan sesekali menatap layar berukuran 42 _inch_ itu.

Mimpi itu lagi, tiga hari berturut-turut aku mendapatkan mimpi yang sama, namun mimpi yang semalam berbeda karena aku bisa menemukan makhlup hidup dan pemandangan yang tidak biasa dibandingan kedua mimmpi sebelumnya yang hanya dihiasi debu, pasir dan angin kencang. Oh suara itu, suara lembut yang menyapa ku dari arah belakang saat aku berlari dengan semangat nya kerumah kayu bercat biru laut dan putih itu, siapa dia? Dari kelembutan suara nya sih terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang baru menginjak remaja.

 _Kruyuuukkk,_ oke itu bunyi perut ku yang protes minta diisi, dan oh _shit_! Ini baru jam sebelas dan belum saat nya makan siang, tapi siapa yang peduli toh aku beli sendiri makanan nya meski pakai uang Ibu sih, hehe..

.

.

 ** _Flows Resto.._**

Suara gemericik bel ringan itu menyapa saat tangan ku mendorong pintu kaca resto ini, resto ini yang terbaik selama aku menjalani masa puber dan mulai mencoba untuk mencari tempat _hangout_ nyaman dan murah bersama sahabat. _Wallpaper_ dasar biru laut dengan aksen bunga lily kecil yang seakan berterbangan menghiasi sebagian dinding yang memisahkan meja makan dengan dapur, bicara bunga lily itu terasa sangat tidak asing pasalnya bunga yang katanya berasal dari Belanda itu sering 'Dia' pakai untuk menghiasi amplop nya saat mengirimkan balasan surat untuk ku.

 _Spaghetti_ dengan taburan daging cincang dan keju ini sangat terasa nikmat di lidah, namun itu semua jungkir balik saat gemericing bel itu menggema dan bersamaan dengan langkah teratur dua pasang kaki yang berjalan ke arah mejaku, Zelo dan Seolhyun. Oh.

"Hai Sehun, disini juga," Zelo yang menyapaku duluan

"Eh iya nih,"

"Boleh gabung ya, sekalian ngobrol-ngobrol bisa kali."

"Tentu silahkan, kalian dari mana?"  
"Kami mau kencan, tapi kelinci ku ini mengeluh lapar yaaa jadi gini deh," adu Zelo sambil mengusak rambut Seolhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat gusar.

"Oooh, **kencan** kan butuh tenaga lebih, iya kan _peri kelinci_?" kataku menampilkan smirk menatap gadis diantara kami, aku dan Zelo.

"E-eh i-iya hehe, ehm kita cari tempat lain aja deh, yuk!" sergah Seolhyun yang gelagapan.  
"Eh gak usah! Aku udah selesai kok.. aku duluan ya, Zelo jaga kelinci ini! kelinci suka melompat sana-sini lho!"

"Ha?" Zelo kebingungan.

"Aku Cuma bercanda, aku pergi ya selamat bersenang senang!"

Bagus Seolhyun, gadis cantik sekolah kami. Perawakan tinggi semampai dengan wajah yang seperti tidak ternoda oleh dosa dan jangan lupakan lekuk tubuh yang sangat pas dibagian tertentu membuat jakun para kaum adam naik turun. Aku Sehun juga mengakui semua itu, aku menyukai nya sejak empat bulan yang lalu saat kami berada dalam satu meja kantin yang sama. Berawal dari itu pula aku mulai mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik bahkan dengan sengaja pulang terlambat agar aku bisa menjaga nya saat pulang sekolah tiba. Tepat seminggu yang lalu di ulang tahun sahabat ku Chanyeol, aku mengakui perasaan ku padanya, pada wanita idaman ku, dan disaat itu juga rasa bahagia sungguh bikin insomnia! Dia menerimaku menja di _namjachingu_ nya. Hari ini, oh _lord!_ _Love is bullshit!_ Mungkin saja dibalik ini banyak Oh Sehun yang menjadi korban Seolhyun juga? Oh menyedihkan sekali.

.

.

"AKU PULANG!"  
"Habis dari mana?"

"Makan siang, _Noona_ pulang cepat?"

"Hmm, dosen nya membingungkan. Kenapa wajahmu?"  
"Seolhyun,"  
" _Wae?_ "

"Kencan dengan Zelo."  
"MWO! Oh itu bukan berita bagus Sehun! Bagaimana bisa cinta pertama mu jatuh pada gadis seperti itu!"  
"Berita bagus nya aku tidak merasa sedih,"  
"Bukan tidak merasakan, hanya belum merasakan! Ayo taruhan besok matamu pasti bengkak!"  
"Aku gak secengeng itu, sudah sana pergi. Aku tahu Suho _hyung_ sudah menunggu di depan."

"Hehe, jaga baik-baik ya rumah ini, kaset drama ku ada di atas meja dekat TV hun! Siapa tahu butuh pelampiasan kesedihan."  
" _NOONA!_ "

.

.

 ** _Keesokan harinya.._**

Sudah pagi lagi saja, ini hari pertama putus cinta pertama ku. Meski tidak ada ucapan 'kita putus' di antara aku dan SeolHyun, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tetap menjalankan hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang bermuka dua, _no no no!_ turun kebawah dan sarapan kedengaran nya bagus.

"Kemarin sore baru saja datang!" _Noona_ membawa Amplop berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan prangko kuno selalu mampir dirumah ku setiap jum'at sore, itu adalah surat balasan dari 'Dia'. Aku tidak tahu persis Nama-nya, alamat yang tertera pada halaman belakang buku telepon keluarga ku beberapa tahun yang lalu itu seakan mengajak ku bermain dengan pemilik alamat itu, dan aku terjebak dalam dunia aneh ini. Aku tidak tertarik dengan nama sang empu-nya. _Noona_ memberi arahan agar aku tidak terlalu berlebihan, siapa tau 'Dia' yang ku maksud adalah seorang _ahjumma_ yang iseng, entah mengapa juga aku merasa 'Dia' ber- _gender_ perempuan karena amplop yang selalu dia kirim selalu berhiaskan bunga lily kecil berwarna warni. Memang hanya _Noona_ yang mengetahui kebiasaan yang sudah kujalani 4 tahun belakangan ini, _Noona_ menjadi tangan pertama penerima surat, menghindari ejekan dari _Appa dan Oemma_ ku.

" _Noona_ , apa aku coba sekali lagi ya mengunjungi nya?"  
"Dan disambut oleh lapangan hijau kosong dengan pohon Oak sebagai penghias nya? Oh tidak Sehun,"  
"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran _Noona,_ kemarin-kemarin saat kita kesana kan kita tidak sampai sore, mungkin saja jika kita tunggu sampai sore pemilik lapangan nya muncul,"

"Sudah jangan bicara aneh, cepat sarapan dan baca balasan surat kekasih jauh mu itu selagi _Appa-Oemma_ berangkat sepagi ini,"

"Aku harus kesana kak, sungguh aku penasaran."

"Terserah kau saja, aku pusing."  
 _"Oke aku pergi hari ini!"_  
 _"MWO!"_

.

.

Tbc

 _._

* * *

 _A/n : Mungkin chap ini masih pengenalan dulu kali ya, belum ada konfik utama nya sama sekali, belom juga ketemu 'Dia', ketemu 'Dia' nya Chap depan. Semoga kalian tertarik dan tidak kecewa dengan Chap pengenalan ini, jika ada kritik dan saran tolong review yaa, gomawo~_

 **Ini ff sudah pernah di post oleh UpiSuandi di akunnya, saya hanya merepostnya saja.**

 **Link akun Ffn UpiSuandi :** www,fanfiction,net / u / 8510304 / UpiSuandi **(hapus spasi dan ganti koma dengan titik)**

 **Saya juga sudah mencantumkan link hidup di bio saya.**

 **RnR please..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title : Lily of Letter [Chapter 2]_ **Ganti judul! _  
_**

 _Author : UpiSuandi & Radh06 [Collaboration]_

 _Words :3,6k+_

 _Pair : Oh Sehun X Xi Luhan, Other cast._

 _Rated : T_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Warning : Fic Yaoi! Not Eyd. Sangat berbeda penataan kata dengan chapter awal._

 _Summary : Kehidupan normal Sehun yang di buat merasa nyaman akan kehadiran surat dari 'Dia' setiap satu kali dalam seminggu, jangan Lupa dengan kehadiran Luhan namja manis sebagai penghancur kenormalan nya tersebut._

 _ **Thank you to** Hannie222, Arifahohse, Eka915_

* * *

Tanpa lupa dengan jalan yang pernah Sehun lalui sebelumnya, di tangannya sudah menggenggam sepucuk surat terakhir yang ia terima dari sang pemilik misterius dengan Bunga lily yang selalu ia cium harum seakan tak ingin melupakan aromanya. Berjalan kaki menelusuri pepohonan berjejer menambah pemandangan yang mengelitik mata, jalan tanah setapak dan beberapa bangunan rumah yang berjarak cukup jauh. Daerah pinggiran Mokpo.

Tepatnya sore hari ia datang kemari, tampak matahari sudah menuruni tiangnya. Entah ia bingung ketika melewati daerah ini, tak bisa dibilang hutan maupun perdesaan. Tetapi keduanya seperti melengkapi, bahkan penghuni rumah di sini tak pernah Sehun lihat. Menoleh ke sana kemari dilakukannya seraya dapat menampakan seonggok manusia setidaknya terlihat dari penglihatan Sehun sendiri. Menurunkan keresahan yang agak menganggu perasaannya saat memasuki wilayah ini. Nihil, sungguh benar sunyi.

Menampik hal itu, Sehun kembali pada perjalanannya. Mengingat jalan kearah mana ia melangkah, ia harus menemukan suatu tikungan yang akan segera mendekati lokasi ditujunya. Semakin lama, pepohonan mendominasi, bangunan rumah pun sekian lama sudah tak terlihat dari sini. Dirinya tak pernah segelisah ini, karena sebelumnya sang kakak selalu mendampingi. Tetapi kini ia seorang, sang kakaknya tak ingin mendapat kegagalan serupa, namun lapangan dengan pohon oak tersebut memecut nyali pemuda pucat itu untuk mencari tahu si 'Dia'.

Setelah melewati tikungan dan sampailah Sehun pada tujuannya yang membuatnya kembali lesu. Masih belum ada tanda bahwa di sini terdapat kehidupan yang berarti. Tanah lapang nan luas masih disana, keheningan masih mendominasi menerjunkan angan-angan Sehun yang sebelumnya membara. Pohon oak ia lihat dengan malas, membawa arah pandang nya ke atas-bawah secara berulang. Perasan kecewa, menyesal seakan menggerogoti dirinya secara perlahan.

Lembayung sore sudah menampakkan warna jingga menyinari pohon oak itu, menyadari sudah waktunya Sehun pulang dari sini yang tak membawa perubahan besar pada asal usul surat yang rutin dibalas-nya. Mengangkat tangan yang terdapat surat sang pemilik misterius dan Bunga lily yang begitu indah sedikit layu. Ia tak ingin menyerah sampai sini tanpa petunjuk apapun, tapi semua ini seperti sia-sia saja. Berulang kali dirinya kemari tetap beralamatkan sebuah lapangan berumput yang mungkin seukuran seperempat dari lapangan sepak bola dengan beton pembatas rumah kanan-kiri-belakang yang mengelilingi nya. Berkeliling sedikit melihat-lihat sebentar, meyakini hatinya apakah ingin menyerah atau mencoba nya sekali lagi suatu saat nanti.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar hebat, layar menampilkan sang Kakak yang menelpon. Segera ia mengangkat dengan setengah hati.

" _Yeobseyo_?"

 _[Kau sudah pulang?]_

"Aku gagal lagi,"

 _[Kan sudah aku bilang padamu, kau terlalu kolot padaku. Kau masih di sana?]_

"Iya," jawab Sehun lesu.

 _[Tunggu, aku menuju ke sana. Akan ku jemput kau.]_

Sehun menghembus nafas kasar setelah menutup ponselnya, kembali memandang sekitar. Hari ini sudah waktunya berakhir terhadap permainan sembunyi-bunyian. Sehun berniat kembali dari tempat itu, pikiran terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang mengambang. Setidaknya empat tahun ini dirinya seperti di terror oleh seseorang. Tak mengenal orang dan tujuannya.

Mengusap wajah gusarnya, kemudian Sehun berbalik berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya frustasi.

Tak berniat untuk mencari sesorang untuk melegakan perasaan khawatirnya saat melintas jalan tanah setapak karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh keputusasaan yang teramat sangat. Surat beserta bunga lily kini tak dapat membangkitkan energinya. Sehun sadar kemurungan ini terasa sangat aneh, terasa dapat mengosongkan lubuk hatinya. Ia seharusnya tak harus merasa sedih berlebihan seperti ini, yang hanya sepucuk surat tak jelas dikirim membuatnya hati , Kenyamanan berbagi cerita menutup semua ketidak jelasan perasaan nya. Sungguh Kemisteriusan ini membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Di Sebuah persimpangan, Sehun menunggu kedatangan kakaknya yang telah dipesankan untuk dirinya. Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu di sebuah bangku pinggir trotoar yang tersedia, sebuah mobil _Audi A7 3.0_ datang dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Sehun mendongak, ia mengenali mobil ini.

"Hun- _ie_!" Sapa kakak perempuan nya, Yixing.

"Oh, _Annyeong_ , Suho _hyung_!"

Yang bernama Suho mengangguk " _Annyeong_ , Hun- _ah_ ," berada di kursi pengemudi sedangkan kakak berada di sebelahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun langsung membuka pintu belakang dan masuk dalam diam. Sehun menoleh tempat yang beberapa menit lalu ia kunjungi, mungkin apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar. Ini semua mungkin hanya akal-akalan _Ajjumma_ yang ingin menggodanya saja dan memberi alamat palsu untuk mengelabui dari sang pemilik. Sehun menyisir rambut menggunakan jemari dengan kuat.

Suho berdeham kecil, "Kau masih belum menemukannya?" membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak, matanya sesaat memandang ke arah Suho langsung terganti dengan tatapan tajam kepada kakaknya.

"Jangan salahkan kakakmu, aku yang mendesaknya bicara,"

Sehun menelusuri tekuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, "Begitulah," Sehun sedikit mengutuk kakaknya karena tanpa memberitahu dirinya membawa seseorang untuk menjemput, dan itu sedikit masuk ke dalam privasinya. Lebih baik memesan transportasi _online_ jika begitu.

"Aku sarankan untuk waspada, karena sekarang banyak modus penculikan dan pembunuhan yang sedang marak. Aku takut kau terperangkap dengan suratmu itu," Suho menerangkan sambil menekan pedal gas segera meninggalkan area itu. Sehun baru sadar, dirinya ceroboh untuk tidak memikirkan ke sana. Mungkin ini suatu alasan pula kenapa dirinya benar-benar belum menemukan sang pemilik surat bunga lily ini.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja." Suho kembali focus pada acara menyetirnya, Sehun membalas dengan sekali angguk. Perjalanan pun Sehun banyak diam, terutama memikirkan banyak pertanyaan yang sempat membayanginya, sedangkan dua sejoli di depannya, berpacaran dan mengobrol mesrah. Oh _God_!

Sesampainya di rumah, langit sudah gelap. Matahari sudah istirahat untuk sementara, kemudian tubuh Sehun juga meraung untuk istirahat sejenak. Tak lupa mengucap terima kasih atas tumpangan dari Suho, langsung bergegas masuk dalam rumah terlebih kamarnya.

Membantingkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur nyaman dilapisi kain berwarna _caramel-soft_ favorit Sehun. Memejamkan matanya, dalam gelap Sehun masih belum lepas dari pengirim surat bunga lily. Dia penasaran? Sangat. Tetapi dirinya sudah lebih dari tiga kali ke tempat yang sama, tak ada rumah, tak ada seseorang, dan tak ada kejanggalan yang nyata. Sehun yakin, 'Dia' memberikan alamat dengan lengkap yang salah, hanya untuk mempermainkan dirinya saja. Dan juga GPS di ponselnya tak pernah membohongi dirinya, bukan?

Pandangan Sehun menerawang pada langit kamar bernuansa putih biru pastel, seakan ingin menyatukan sesuatu yang dianggap berarti untuk mengungkap sebuah kemisteriusan. Tapi dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi, membuat kepalanya pecah saja.

Kakaknya membuka pintu kamarnya, Sehun melirik tak minat.

"Ganti pakaianmu dulu, baru kau boleh berbaring," ujar Yixing, seraya mendekat ke arah dirinya sedang melamun di atas kasur. "Nanti saja," Sehun kembali pada aktifitas awal, tak mempedulikan kakaknya.

"Setidaknya, cuci mukamu. Kau sangat kusut sekali," Kakaknya duduk pada pinggiran kasur Sehun menghasilkan goyangan pelan.

"Hey,"

"Putus asa, hem?" Sehun menegakkan badannya, mengedikkan sedikit lama kedua bahunya dan bersandar pada kepala kasur, menghembuskan nafas pelan menunjukkan bahwa, entahlah dia sedang galau.

Sehun kembali menatap surat bunga lily, membukanya dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Hening, Sehun dan kakaknya masih belum membuka suara, "Mungkin benar, Suho _hyung_ dan kakak, ini semua hanya permainan seseorang yang iseng," Sehun melipat surat itu dan meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur nya, dan bunga lilynya masih setia ia pegang.

"Dengar," Yixing menangkup tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Sehun, dan mengarahkan pandanganya pada dirinya, "jangan dengar kata Suho itu, dia hanya berlebihan saja. Jika memang benar itu adalah hanya iseng, tak mungkin ia rela-rela memberikan bunga lily dan rutin memberikan ini. Pikirkan, jika yang suho katakan itu benar, kau tak akan di sini, Hun- _ie_." Lay menghentikan bicaranya sejenak, "Cepat atau lambat, 'Dia' akan menampakkan dirinya. Percayalah." Sehun menatap lekat mata kakaknya, dan mengalihkan mengalihkan ke tangannya tepat bunga lily itu berada.

"Kau percaya 'Dia' ada?" tanya Sehun lebih meyakinkan pada hatinya.

" _Sure_ ,"

"Aku lelah, _Noona_."

"Kau menyerah?" Lay mengambil surat itu, membolak-balikkan perlahan. "Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk semua ini, itu tergantung pada dirimu," Lay memberikan surat itu ke tangan Sehun yang lain, bangkit dan hendak keluar dari kamar Sang adik, "-dan perasaanmu, kau tahu itu."

Dan keluhan keras Lay akan bau badan Sehun menjadi perusak suasana serius, dibalas dengan teriakan tidak terima.

Sehun menatap jendela kamarnya, menampakkan bulan yang strategis terlihat dari kasurnya. Bulan purnama. Disertai dengan bintang berkelip manja.

.

.

Minggu siang, terik panas seperti sedang membakar ruangan. Cuaca seperti ini sungguh malas untuk berbuat banyak, yang pasti Sehun hanya menginginkan diam di rumah setia dengan pendingin ruang kamarnya. Seminggu berlalu dan masa liburan kian menipis yang berarti masa untuk mencari kesenangan nya akan segera berakhir. Tak bisa disebut kesenangan, karena temannya lebih menyukai berlibur bersama pasangan daripada menghabiskan canda tawa dengan dirinya. Tapi dia tak menghiraukan itu sama sekali.

Sehun keluar setelah panggilan kakaknya menguar di seluruh penjuru rumah, terlihat Suho duduk bersebelahan dengan Lay, tak ada kemesraan yang tampak. Namun kepasrahan Suho yang mendominasi wajahnya, Sehun paham kakak nya memang menyebalkan. Kertas berserakan di atas karpet bercorak dan dua buah laptop terbuka, terlihat kacau. Lay tak kalah kacau, rambutnya tak diurus dengan baik. Terurai berantakan seperti belum pernah tersisir, dan jempitan menempel di segala arah. Sebenarnya mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas apa?

"Ada apa?" Sehun berdiri bersandar pada tiang pintu. Menatap malas pada kedua orang di depannya yang berada di ruang keluarga dekat dengan kamar Sehun.

"Belikan kami _ice cream_ , _please!_ " Kakaknya merancau, Astaga!

"Panas!"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan keras, sadar Sehun bukanlah adik yang berbakti kepada kakak perempuannya, malah mungkin tak sudi. "Dasar adik kurang ajar!" suara samar namun jelas terdengar di telinga Sehun. Tapi sehun membiarkannya, cukup sudah kemarin ia menjadi babu seharian.

Sehun merebahkan badan dengan lelah, lelah karena semakin hari dirinya bosan dengan aktivitas yang monoton. Berpikir akan melakukan apa di dalam kamarnya, mungkin akan seharian berada di sini karena kakaknya sedang berada di rumah. Sehun tak ingin menjadi persuruhnya.

Menoleh pada nakas di samping kiri Sehun, terdapat buku bacaan yang menarik minat. Dengan malas, Sehun mengambil buku itu yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Menarik buku dengan sedikit kasar, menimbulkan benda dibawahnya jatuh berserakan. Sehun sadar langsung bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. _Shit!_

Sesaat dengan lunglai malas mengambil benda dibawahnya, terdapat surat itu, surat bunga lily yang misterius. Sehun mengambil dengan apik, dan menatap lama. Surat terakhir kali ia terima, dan terakhir kali dirinya menyerah kepada 'Dia'. Membuka pada lipatan surat itu dan aroma lembut menguak. Sehun terbuai untuk membaca isinya. Lagi dan lagi, Sehun seakan tak bosan untuk membacanya berulang. Menggeserkan pandangannya pada tanggal pengiriman di cetak,

 _Jum'at, 23 Desember 2016_

Minggu lalu persis dirinya menerimanya, Sehun seakan pengakuan dalam hati untuk menyerah. Ternyata benar adanya, seminggu ini dia sungguh lupa pada peristiwa di Mokpo. Entah apa yang membuatnya lupa, yang padahal dirinya seorang yang selalu mengingat hal yang terkecil apapun.

Kepalanya kembali pusing akan kemisteriusan surat bunga lily, akhirnya Sehun berakhir pada Ponsel yang bergetar. Menandakan pesan masuk. Teman karibnya, Chanyeol, memberikan pesan yang mengajaknya berenang dengan beberapa orang yang di kenal Sehun, akan meramaikan liburan itu. Sehun membalas dengan balasan yang mengambang, tidak tahu. Chanyeol tak khayal merajuk untuk dirinya agar ikut serta, kemudian ia mengiyakannya tetapi dirinya tak ingin berjanji. Chanyeol awalnya merajuk kembali, tetapi lama kelamaan teman tingginya mengerti. Teman cuek nya sedang malas untuk keluar rumah.

Dalam ruangan begitu sunyi, bahkan dirinya hanya mendengar suara dengungan yang kosong. Sehun heran, jarang sekali keadaan kamarnya dan –utama- rumahnya sunyi seperti ini. Terlebih kebiasaan kakaknya yang mendominasi suara bising rumah. Mungkin kakaknya kini pergi dengan Suho entah kemana, Sehun tidak memperdulikannya.

Sehun memasang _headset_ pada ponselnya, dan secara otomatis layar langsung bergantih alih menampilkan daftar lagu yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Men- _scroll down-up_ pada lagu itu, terdapatlah lagu yang kin

i sedang ia senangi, _Alan Walker - Alone._ Lantunan lagu menyenandungkan bernada _Dj_ itu juga sangat digandrungi banyak kalangan.

Melihat-lihat sosial media mengisi kebosanan, dan membalas _chatting_ dari berbagai teman sekolahnya. Menatap lama layar ponsel, membuat kantuk Sehun menyerang, semakin lama dia tak bisa menahan matanya. Melirik jam digital pada ponselnya, menunjukkan pukul 11 siang lewat beberapa menit. Akhirnya Sehun tertidur lelap dengan selesainya lagu itu.

 _Kembali, kaki seorang pemuda yang hanya diselimuti kain piyama tipisnya itu terseok melawan arus angin yang seakan mengajak nya bertarung hingga titik klimaks. Awan gelap nan dingin menjadi kanopi, seperti langit yang menampung sejuta kubik air yang sudah siap di hempas hingga menimbulkan decak kagum bagi penikmat nya, tapi itu tidak diharapkan oleh sang pemuda yang jelas hanya dirinya yang hidup dengan semua ketidak jelasan, kekuatan bertahan hidup seakan terkikis habis oleh kejam nya sang tiupan angin, jikalau hujan datang setidak nya harapan hidup masih di genggaman tangan nya lewat air si pemecah kehausan, meski kemungkinan terburuk nya kesadaran nya lah yang ikut larut terbawa oleh air kenikmatan dari langit._

 _Entah dia merasa semua ini membuatnya bingung, semua yang dirasakan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Haus dan lapar serta kesanggupan tubuh nya akan kejam nya sang angin saat ini harus dia telan sesaat melihat siluet seseorang tak jauh dari kaki nya berpijak._

 _SREK SREK SREK.._

 _Dia tahu setiap detik yang hilang sangat berpengaruh terhadap kesadarannya, sang pemuda mulai menghampiri sosok yang kini sedang menyapu dedaunan kering di bawah pohon oak, sesosok yang berbungkus kain putih panjang menjuntai hampir menutupi mata kaki terlihat sangat fokus dan tidak sadar akan seseorang yang sedang mencoba menghampirinya._

 _"_ _Permisi,"_

 _Si penyapu menoleh merasa asing dengan kehadiran suara baru, garis lembut pengatur bentuk akan kelembutan refleksi keindahan wajah si penyapu yang terlihat sedikit terkejut saat kedua pasang retina saling bertubrukan._

 _"_ _H-hei, apa kau tau tempat apa ini?"_

 _Berharap akan menemui titik terang saat ini, namun itu semua harus ia telan bulat-bulat saat si penyapu yang membalikkan tubuh nya tiba-tiba dan seakan hadirnya memiliki kekuatan cahaya, si penyapu hilang meninggalkan kernyitan dahi si pemuda. Kaki yang seharus nya berlari mencari pertolongan kembali kini terasa terkunci rapat, bahkan saat tiupan angina semakin menggila kaki nya pun tetap diam bahkan tidak membiarkan tubuh besar yang ditopang itu tumbang. Daun kering sisa si penyapu berterbangan membuat si pemuda menunduk dalam demi menghindari dedaunan yang menyerang nya tampa ampun. Dahi nya kembali mengernyit saat mendengar sesuatu dari arah kaki nya, papan kayu seakan menyatu dengan rata nya tanah, berdenyit jika kaki jenjang nya sedikit menekan kuat papan tersebut, papan apa ini?_

 _Saat ia ingin meraih sebuah kaitan besi berbentuk U di salah satu papan, berniat membuka papan tersebut-_

 _BUGH_

 _._

"SEHUN!" kesadaran sehun pulih sempurna, karena sesuatu yang memukul keras bagian tubuh belakangnya, tepatnya bokong. Sedikit bergumam, ternyata Sehun mengalami mimpi yang sama. Seperti sebelumnya, mimpi hari-hari yang aneh bercampur penasaran akan arti mimpi yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi seakan mimpi itu semakin lama semakin berkembang dengan adanya hal-hal yang baru, misalnya

 _Seseorang_

Ya, tepat. Sehun menyadari seseorang itu sekarang, membuat berkeling hasrat bercampur kebingungan. Orang itu lebih pendek darinya, pakaiannya pun panjang menjuntai berkibaskan angina dengan gemulai. Rambutnya begitu pendek, menyerupai seorang laki-laki. Wajahnya, Sehun lupa dengan itu. Sehun saat itu tak begitu jelas melihat kea rah wajahnya, sekuat tenaga Sehun mengepalkan tangan agar ingatan akan wajah seseorang itu dapat ia bayang saat itu juga. Tetapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, otaknya memang payah sekarang.

BUGH

"Jangan melamun! Siang hari begini kau malah tidur. Dasar Pemalas!"

"Bisa tidak, jangan menendang bokongku!"

"Salah sendiri, kau itu buat diriku sebal. Sejak tadi aku membangunkanmu, tapi kau malah mengigau tak jelas!" Sehun menyerit heran dengan pengakuan kakaknya tentang igauan dirinya.

 _Mengigau? Apa?_

"Sudahlah, _eomma_ menyuruh kau untuk makan siang. Ibu sudah banyak memasakan makanan hari ini. Dan juga beserta es legenda buatan _eomma_ ~" Raut wajah kakaknya langsung berubah merona setelah mengatakan es legenda lebih tepatnya es buah buatan _eomma_. Tak heran es _eomma_ terlalu melegenda, karena kenikmatan tiada tara tandingannya.

"Aku segera menyusul,"

Suasana di ruang makan, terasa ramai dengan kehadiran Suho tentunya. _eomma_ selalu mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan Suho yang sampai Sehun pun kebingungan dengan tingkah _eomma_ yang sedikit berlebihan. _Eomma_ sangat bangga kepada Suho, dan juga Lay yang sudah menaklukan laki-laki setampan dirinya. Suho yang memiliki kecerdasan mampai, kaya raya, pekerjaan yang menghasilkan, dan kemudian keramahan yang begitu ketara yang membuat semua orang luluh padanya. Hal terakhir itu, Sehun tak yakin. Karena kakaknya selalu mengatakan begitu.

Hal yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sehun adalah ketika _eomma_ akan mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan mengaitkan dirinya, yang sampai saat ini belum pernah membawa _'kekasih'_ satu pun. Sehun membalasnya dengan mendengus kesal. Jika begini, ia hanya fokus pada _bulgogi_ kesukaan nya. Memakannya dengan lahap dan rakus. Tak menghiraukan perbincangan yang membuat dirinya terkadang menarik emosinya.

Setelah membersihkan sisa makan siang, Sehun berniat untuk mengambil es legenda buatan _eomma_ yang membuatnya menahan diri sebelum melahap makan siang. Minuman dingin itu sangat menarik perhatian, bahkan Sehun dan Lay tak sungkan adu hantam untuk tetes terakhir minuman menyegarkan. Ditambah lagi cuaca yang terik dengan panas yang mendidih dikulitnya.

Menuju dapur, Sehun sedikit semangat untuk segera menyantap es itu dan alih membawa ke dalam kamarnya untuk menemaninya membaca buku yang tadi belum sempat Sehun buka. Sehun mendekat kearah dapur mendengar gelak tawa yang berasal dari dua sejoli. Siapa lagi jikalau bukan kakak dan pacarnya, Suho.

Mereka tak ada hari tanpa berdua, bermesraan dalam segala kondisi. Mereka sedang di depan bak cuci piring, terlihat sekali yang bekerja perkerjaan itu yang bersungguh dan hanya pencitraan saja. Lay terus berbicara tanpa mengenal urat suaranya putus, mengeskpresikan gerak tubuh dan mimik wajahnya seperti –luar- biasa. Entah, Sehun melihatnya dia menurun dari sifat _Appa-eomma nya_ , mereka sama saja. Kakaknya sangat hiperaktif dan cerewet, terlebih lagi saat kecil. Dia itu tak segan jika Sehun melakukan kesalahan benar-benar dimarahi habis-habisan namun kemudian dengan berakhirnya pelukan seperti boneka. Akh! begitu menggelikan.

Suho sesekali menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum kemudian berganti dengan berkekeh untuk merespon kakaknya. Sehun melihat balasan Suho tergambar begitu datar dan membosankan, tapi tidak untuk Lay. Kakak perempuannya semakin bersemangat bercerita-entah apa- setelah balasan Suho berikan. Sehun hanya menggelengkan pelan, kakaknya selain tak bisa diam tapi juga aneh.

Sehun merasa kasihan juga, Suho sesungguhnya juga seperti pesuruh dengan cara yang halus. Melakukan ini itu hanya untuk menyenangi hati kakaknya, apa yang dikatakan Lay selalu mengiyakannya. Misalnya, adegan cuci-mencuci piring ini. Jika tak ada Suho mungkin dirinya yang akan mengerjakannya, beruntunglah Sehun. Suho tahan dengan semua itu, jika Sehun, mungkin langsung akan mendepak kakaknya di pulau yang tak dikenal satu orang pun. Sudah tak kuat dengan segala tuntutannya. Sehun menghentikan pikiran jahatnya.

Tangan Sehun lihai saat mengambil gelas di atas Rak atas Yang berukuran besar dan panjang. Menciduk air beserta buah segar berwarna menarik mata, ke dalam gelas kesayangan. Hatinya seketika bergembira dengan penampilan isi dalam gelasnya, mendramartisir menyembuhkan tenggorokan kering dan menyejukan badannya dari hawa panas. Sehun tak sabar segera ke kamarnya.

"Oh, Sehun- _ie_! Kebetulan sekali," Sehun menyerit, mereka ternyata tak menyadari Sehun di sini sejak tadi. "Teman _holkay_ (Suho) ada satu perempuan yang cantik sekali, kamudian dia sangat baik dan feminim. Sangat cocok denganmu, yang sifatnya tak karuan." Mengembangkan senyumnya, kakaknya sekarang senang sekali mencari _patner_ untuknya, pacar pasti.

"Menjodohkan ku lagi?" Sehun tak jadi menuju kamarnya dan duduk pada kursi yang tersedia. Sedikit menyeruput es ditangannya, Kakaknya melihatnya langsung bergumam pada es yang dipegang.

"Ah Reum, sekali kakak berbincang dengannya. Dia sangat dewasa dengan suara begitu lembut dan pendiam. Seketika aku ingat dirimu dan aku ingin kau mencoba berhubungan dengannya. Bagaimana?" Lay, mengelap tangan basah dengan handuk kecil yang tadi berkutik dengan busa sabun cuci piring. Tanpa menyentuh piring satupun.

"Kau malah memperburuk citra ku di mata banyak gadis?"

"Itu salahmu, mengapa kau mengacuhkan mereka semua? Siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika perilakumu pada setiap wanita begitu cuek? Terima tawarannya, oke?" Lay mendekat ke arah Sehun dan merampas es legenda buatan _eomma_. Hey, _damn!_

"Itu tidak perlu kakakku sayang, oke?"

"Ayolah, sekali saja kau menurut. Aku kasihan padamu, adikku tampan!"

"Aku tampan? Terima kasih,"

Segera tangan pucat itu menyambar hak milik es nya yang semula dicuri sang kakak, membuat beberapa tetes air ber- _syrup_ merah itu mengotori gaun rumahannya.

"KAU! DASAR JONES!"

" _Oh no! i'll take a snow white to married with me,_ " Sehun langsung berhambur meninggalkan pasangan sejoli, tak menoleh sama sekali. Oh, perjodohan dirinya selama ini yang kakaknya adakan sangat menggangu mental dan pikiran. Akal kakaknya memang tak sehat, dirinya pernah ditawari oleh seorang laki-laki _emo_ yang sangat manis -menurut kakaknya- karena pikir kakaknya dirinya tak menyukai perempuan. Oke, kakaknya sangatlah lebih kejam dari pikiran dirinya.

Sehun masih belum tau alasan dirinya menolak begitu banyaknya wanita yang akhir-akhir ini dipertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang calon pacar versi sang kakak. Lebih tepatnya menutup hatinya untuk seseorang sementara. Sehun mengira berawal pada masa hubungannya dengan Seolhyun akan bertahan lama hingga ia siap mengenalkan nya pada sang kakak. Kini dirinya sudah tak mempedulikan gelagat Seolhyun yang dulu terlihat sangat manis namun kini malah membuat mataya sakit karena terlalu menggelikan.

Ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar, Lay bersuara dari dapur, "Es-nya kuhabiskan ya~" kakaknya itu, "Habiskan! Sekaligus tempatnya!" Suara berdegum pintu terdengar keras, di belakang Sehun. Tiada hari tanpa kicauan menyebalkan dari seorang Lay, dan kemungkinan mati muda karena tekanan _stress_ yang menumpuk.

Sehun mendengar getaran di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur, ponselnya menampilkan seseorang memanggil. _Hangul_ Chanyeol tampak pada layar di atas deretan angka nomor ponsel, Sehun menekan mode angkat.

Pandangan Sehun berhenti pada tengah kasur, yang menemukan sebuah amplop berhias manis dengan warna _soft_ cantik. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ponsel Sehun langsung diletakkan sembarang. Ia begitu mengenali amplop itu. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia berkutat pada hal yang dapat menggembirakan hatinya, mengisi waktu luang dan mencurahkan isi hati bersama-sama. Seonggok lipatan kertas yang di dalamnya terdapat benda lain yang membuat pandangan berdecak kagum akan aroma khasnya bercampur dengan pewangi yang siap menyandang indah pada indra lain.

Surat bunga lily yang baru.

Yang sempat ia menyerah akan semua yang terjadi minggu lalu, dan kehabisan kata-kata ketika jumat lalu Sehun tak menyadari perilakunya yang tidak menunggu surat ini seperti juma'at lainnya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil lipatan kertas dalam amplop berwarna itu dan mencari kata-kata seperti biasa. Matanya langsung melebar akan isi tersebut, kemisteriusan kembali menguasai raga dan pikirannya. Membuatnya kembali memikirkan kejadian lalu yang mungkin ada kejanggalan dan menemukan hasil yang akurat.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran kasur, dan sedikit meremas kertas menimbulkan aroma mencium indranya semakin dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dan serasa ini adalah hal yang aneh. Bunga lily di tangan lainnya terlihat sangat segar, mau tak mau dia beringsut menghirup aroma bunga itu, begitu lembut dan menyejukkan.

Rasa penasaran Sehun kembali menjadi teradrenalin dengan tulisan di dalamnya, sebaris kalimat, jelas dan padat membuat hatinya mencelos. Melihat kerapihan dan mencari-cari kecacatan untuk menambah _clue_ yang dalam peristiwa misterius ini. Sehun kini sangatlah ingin mencari tau 'Dia'.

 _'_ _Kau sangatlah tampan, Sehun-_ ah'

"Dia tau wajah ku?" – _oh._

.

.

Tbc

* * *

a/n : Ini efef tersulit yang pernah dibikin, kalo gak _collab_ yakin aja bakal gak dilanjut. Cuman karna si Radh ngajak _collab_ langsung tercetus ide 'Kenapa gak dari kemaren-kemaren?'. Maaf kalo ini jauuuuh dari ekspektasi, gaje, terlalu ngebingungin. Salahin otak Radh yang terlalu puitis, dan salahin otak gue yang terlalu Santai N lenjeh, susah! Selera nulis kita agak beda, banget malah. Jadi tengkyu yang masih mau nungguin, doain aja chap.3 dipublish ide makin kenceng nulis makin nyambung, apdet makin cepet, yeay! Udah ah sekian dari Upi suandi!

a/n Radh06 : Ahaha, saya jadi lucu baca catatan teman saya. Jujur, saya kepikiran karena setelah gasengaja baca ff yang collab. Dan akhirnya saya berpikir kenapa ga dicoba aja gitu, kayanya seru. Ternyata lebih menyenangkan dari saya kira. Memang ada sedikit kesulitan buat gabung ide-ide yang berbeda dari kami dan susah. Tapi dari sekian tantangan, kami dapat menyelesaikannya dengan lega luar biasa. Mohon maaf jikalau perbedaan chap1 dan chap2 sangat-sangatlah banyak dari segi manapun. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena-yang sudah dibilang Upi- sangat berbeda perangkaian kata yang kita buat. Dan saya juga sedih karena kurang semangatnya teman saya dalam melanjutkan ff ini, akhirnya saya bantu. Terima kasih banyak untuk chap kemarin yang bersedia review, kalian begitu berarti bagi kami. Maaf banget, jika saya gabisa balesin review-an kalian satu-satu, karena saya juga sulit mengambil waktu yang tepat /alasan/ hehe.

Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita dari kami, sebenarnya setelah saya baca lagi, chap ini bisa berdiri sendiri dan hanya sedikit tersangkut paut dengan chap 1. Tapi kita berkenan untuk membaca juga yang sebelumnya. Respon kalian sangat amat kita butuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Saya sepenuhnya berpangku pada pembaca.

Sekian,

 _See You Again_ ~


End file.
